Once Every Day
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Daily instances in which Anaak and Ran do not get along. One-shot birthday gift to Spring Zephyr.


A/N: I ended up saying 'fuck this' when thinking of a title after working on this for two day and getting little sleep, but regardless, a happy birthday to my friend **Spring Zephyr**, who wanted a Tower of God AU. I was gonnas start it off like a nomal, first day of school sequence. Then I remembered the pair I'm using for this fic is anything but normal, so screw it.

I'm using official name translations here, because they look better on paper than they sound in my head.

**.**

Detention was not fun, and Ran couldn't be blamed for falling asleep less than halfway through. He also couldn't be blamed for whatever happened to the desk closest to him, because the kid sitting behind him didn't seem to have any sense of survival instinct if he was kicking _Ran's_ chair.

He heard Anaak snicker from the other side of the room. At least she wasn't throwing paper balls at him this time, like she had been last week.

That wasn't his fault either. That ladder just happened to be in the way of the soccer ball, so he saw no reason to apologize for it. Anaak was the one who challenged him to a game anyway.

And if the kid behind him didn't stop kicking his seat, he would say it wasn't his fault if he ended up in the courtyard four stories down.

Fuck what A.A. said about middle school being fun. It's only been less than a month and already he's thinking bloody murder. Now if only his stun gun hadn't been confiscated.

**.**

"For pair number four, Ran and Anaak, you two will be in charge of section five."

Both teens turned to look at each other, eyes meeting despite the fact that they were seated on opposite sides of the room - the teachers had realized this was the best setup for them if they wanted to avoid too much damage to the school - and it felt like the temperature dropped a few degrees.

The science teachr realized that putting two students, who obviously did not get along, in charge of dangerous chemicals might have been his worst idea of the school year.

Especially when he saw the twin smirks on their faces.

**.**

Anaak glared at the him, rubbing her side in an attempt to get rid of the stinging pain that remained an hour after their fight.

Ran just glared back, managing to look at least a little threatening despite the ice pack pressed against his cheek, not caring about the conversation between the two adults.

"I'm really sorry about this, Mr. Hatzling. I don't know what got into her." Shibisu said apologetically, both hands on Anaak's shoulders to keep her from moving.

Hatzling just laughed, shifting so that one hand was gripping Ran's shoulder, while the other continued to keep the ice pack in place.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he just did something to make her hit him, he does it all the time with my brother's friends."

Ran made some sort of annoyed sound, and Hatzling responded by grinding the ice pack into his face, effectively shutting him up - if only because opening his mouth _really_ hurt right now.

"Anyway, it's no one's fault that they were having a bad day, so lets leave it be and hope it doesn't happen again." He said with a smile, then thought for a moment. "But just to settle this, Ran, why don't you apologize?"

Ran turned back to Anaak, having been glaring at the older male, and gave what she could only describe as a spoiled child's glare.

"I'm sorry you're a stupid lizard."

The meeting abruptly ended at that, and Anaak decided to save her revenge for the next day when their guardians _wouldn't _be supervising.

**.**

Ran couldn't be bothered to stand up from the bench when the teacher called out his name, intending to stay seated for as long as he could while getting the least points deducted from his grade that day.

At least, until Anaak walked up and challenged him to dodgeball.

"Winner takes the lead in the science project." She said, rubber ball in hand. Ran stared at it for a moment, before standing up.

"Alright. But don't complain when I win."

**.**

"This is totally your fault, blue bastard."

"Don't steal Quant's nickname for my cousin."

Anaak growled from the other side of the curtain, and Ran wrinkled his nose at the heavy scent of cherry. He didn't know why the infirmery smelled so strongly of it, but the nurse seemed to like it and if worst came to worst, he could blame it on the medicine. They smelled like cherry, right?

"When we get out of here, I'm kicking your ass." The girl said, and there was a shuffling that told him she was glaring at him through the curtain that separated them.

**.**

""Why the hell would I go with _you_?"

Anaak glared at the ticket being offered to her, then at Ran, who stared back impassively.

"A.A. won two extras, and he told me to take someone." He said, as if it explained everything. Anaak's galre just intensified.

"Yeah, but why are you asking?" She said, crossing her arms. If Endorsi was here, he was sure she'd have something to say about her niece questioning him for asking her to go to amusement park.

"If you don't want to, I could alway ask Beta-"

He was cut off as the ticket was snatched out of his hand, and Anaak turned away.  
>"Only because it'll be wasted on that bastard."<p>

**.**

A/N: I cannot figure out why I can only get into my writing at ungodly hours, but it's done? You wouldn't believe how much I had to cut from this to make it look good.

Happy birthday Zephyr, and I feel like I need to say something trollish about age gaps and transcending time and space but my mind is long gone.


End file.
